A Chance Encounter with Fate
by Nanoda-glomp
Summary: Standing in front of that church in Nagasaki brought back many painful memories that I really rather stayed buried. I wanted to leave so badly, but something compelled me to go inside.'Oneshot, Tsuzuki's POV, my first try at a angsty fic!


hmm...only a slightly contradicting title...:sweatdrops: anyways, it's been a while since I've posted something, and for those of you who know me, you're probably pissed that I haven't updated my other fics lately. I know, I have no excuses...ok, maybe a few, like SAT studies and such, Junior year people, I don't have a lot of free time...but anyway, I don't know if any of you have listened to The Devil's Trill in it's entirety, but talk about an awesomely beautiful song! It got my creative juices flowing again, so I'm here to bring you all this Yami one shot! Hope you like! On one more note, I really don't view Muraki's feelings towards Tsuzuki as ones of love, it's really more along the lines of infatuation, so that's how I'm portraying it.

:hugs Muraki and Tsuzuki plushies possessively:

Warnings: Seeing as how Yami no Matsuei has themes of shonen ai and yaoi, you're being warned now, it's gonna be in this fic! If your a homophobe (although I can't see how or why one would be reading anything Yami related) run while you still can. Non-consensual touching and sexual innuendo will appear. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Oh yeah, this is all from Tsuzuki's POV, just so ya know.

I do not own Yami no Matsuei, it belongs to Matsushita Yoko, but I do own this fanfic.

_

* * *

_

**A Chance Encounter with Fate**

_That night, as hard as I tried, I could not sleep. It was a very comfortable temperature outside, so it's not like I was cold or anything. Maybe it was the light of the full moon flowing through my window, or perhaps it was because I consumed so much sugar earlier that day, I really couldn't say. All I know is that one minute I was in my bed, tossing and turning in frustration, and the next I was there. Why there? Of all places, it had to be there. The place that I first met him, unknowing that he would be the cause of so much pain in my life and to the lives of the people I cared about most. That damned church, I should have never gone inside, I never would have encountered that murderous bastard._

_Standing in front of that church in Nagasaki brought back many painful memories that I really rather stayed buried. I wanted to leave so badly, but something compelled me to go inside. To me, it seemed like a smart thing to do, seeing how it had become kind of chilly outside, and drinking myself into a coma didn't seem very appealing, for once. Looking back, I probably should have gone out on that date with the sake bottle, at least I wouldn't have remembered anything that happened in the morning._

_I walked inside and sat down in a pew at the front of the church, taking in the bittersweet silence. I have to admit, it is a beautiful church. The moonlight filtered through the stain glass windows, giving the whole room an ethereal atmosphere. When I looked up at the large alabaster crucifix hanging above the alter, I was rather disturbed to find it was stained in a crimson light from the moonlight flooding through the window behind it. The window depicted The Virgin Mary holding Jesus' blood covered body after being lowered from the cross from which he was fated to die. I do not practice, nor am I very knowledgeable in the Catholic religion, but something about that scene made my heart clench...or maybe it was heartburn, it's hard to tell sometimes..._

_The sound of the church doors opening broke my train of thought and I turned my head back slightly to see if I could catch sight of who disturbed the silence. I didn't see anyone, and there was no sound of footsteps on the tiled floor, so I figured that the wind must have blown the doors open. I sighed, and turned back to face the alter. Someone else coming into the church would have been a welcomed distraction from retreating back into my mind. Someone other than him, that is._

_As my mind once again began to wander, I failed to notice that a shadow had been looming over me for quite some time. It wasn't until I felt a slight breath on the back of my neck that I realized I wasn't alone. I stood up and slowly turned around, only to find myself staring into the mismatched eyes of the very last person I wanted to ever see, dead or alive._

"Muraki!" _I snarled, putting as much venom into my voice as possible. Saying his name leaves me with the worst taste in my mouth._

"Did I startle you Tsuzuki-san? I'm dreadfully sorry if I did, you seemed so lost in thought that I couldn't help but take the opportunity to admire your form." _He said with a smirk, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He slowly trailed his hand across the back of the pew as he made his way to the front where I stood, every step carefully calculated. He stopped a few paces from me and his eyes began to wander up and down my body. It's ironic how a man who dresses in all white, and has such a noble profession as being a doctor could be such a demon._

"What do you want?"_ I growled, taking a few cautionary steps backwards. I really wanted to leave the church all together, but with Muraki, I wasn't about to take any chances by turning my back on him._

"To be completely honest, my being here has nothing to do with you, I just find this church to be a pleasant place to come and gather my thoughts. You being here just happens to be an added pleasantry."_ He swept a few stray pieces of hair behind his ear and sat down. "Please, Tsuzuki-san, won't you join me?" he smiled and motioned for me to take a seat next to him._

"I'm in no mood for your games, Muraki."_ There was no way in hell that I was going to let that bastard trick me into a false sense of security._

_He chuckled and raised both hands in a gesture of innocence._ "I promise you, all I want to do is talk."

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you and maybe I'll consider it."

_He sighed_ "That's just the thing, you can't trust me, but if you think about it, I can't really trust you, either, yet I'm still giving you the benefit of the doubt"

"Hn.."_ I still wasn't convinced, I mean, why should I trust him after everything that he's done?_

_He closed his eyes and leaned back _"Besides, you don't seem to have anything important to do at the time. If you were on assignment, I'm sure I'd have known."

"Not all of my assignments involve murders..."_ I mumbled and sat as far away as I could from him, wary of the fact that being on the same planet as him was far to close for comfort._

"Only the ones involving me is what your insinuating, am I correct?" _he tilted his head slightly to the side, an amused smile on his face._

"This may come as a surprise to you so brace yourself, but you're not the only person to ever kill someone, doctor."_ Honestly, the guy thinks so much of himself, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought he was the first and only one._

"Hmm... I suppose that's true, after all, you've been a murderer long before I was born..."

"Fuck you!" _I spat. I probably should have left right then and there, but his words infuriated me so much, my body went numb and I could hardly see straight._

"Such crude language is unnecessary, Tsuzuki-san, especially when I'm just stating a fact."

"I don't need to listen to this..."_ I got up and began to head towards the exit._

"What the..!"_ I was almost at the doors when he snagged me from behind and slammed me face first into the wall. I struggled against him, but he pinned my arms behind my back. Leaning into me, he grabbed a fist full of my hair and tilted my head back._

"Tsuzuki, did you honestly believe that I would let you go without saying a proper goodbye?" _He whispered seductively in my ear, there was amusement in his voice as well, and it made my stomach turn. I glared back at him and saw his mechanical eye was even larger than normal, and his real one was filled with lust._

"Get off me!"_ I continued to struggle against his hold, but he slammed my head on the wall with enough force to break my nose. He quickly spun me around, pinning my arms between my back and the wall. By then, my nose had already healed, but I saw something that looked like fear in his eyes as he frantically looked over my face. After a few minutes, he sighed, looking relieved._

"See now, Tsuzuki-san, you forced me to become violent, and I could have damaged your beautiful face, how tragic that would have been..."_ his voice trailed off. He cupped my face with his hand and wiped the blood away from under my nose._ "I don't think I could forgive myself if that were to happen..." _The pain in my head began to subside, and I slowly regained my senses._

"I thought you said you didn't come here because of me"_ I slurred out, the pain may have been gone, but the after effect made me feel like a drunkard._

"Yes, well, we all have our little white lies, ne?" _He purred and leaned into me until his lips were almost touching mine. _"There's just something about you, Tsuzuki-san, that drives me absolutely crazy with desire..."_ he slowly trailed his left hand up my inner thigh._

"Get off!"

"Really, how much longer do you plan to keep up this little charade of yours? You can't keep denying your nature forever."_ I stiffened at his hand becoming dangerously close to my crotch._

"What do you kn..mmph!"_ I was cut off by him kissing me. Maybe kissing isn't the right word, it was more like rape of the mouth. I was so surprised by the forcefulness of it, that it took me a few seconds to register what was going on. I tried pulling away, but he had his hand on the back of my head, holding me in place. He managed to snake his tongue into my mouth, and I gasped at his entry. My head was spinning, so I did the only thing I could think of. I bit down on his tongue, hard. His eyes widened in surprise and pain, and he pulled away from me, pushing me back again forcefully against the wall. I hit the back of my head, and bit my lower lip at the impact. I slid down the wall out of breath,holding my head in my hands._

"Well, I can see that your in no mood for this, Tsuzuki-san, and who am I to force myself upon you."_ He wiped away the blood that had begun to drip down his chin."I won't keep you any longer." He turned and headed back towards the front of the church. Rubbing the back of my head, I took my chance to leave, backing slowly towards the door. When I felt it against my back,I turned cautiously to leave._

"One last thing Tsuzuki-san," _I turned to face him and saw that he was gazing intently at the crucifix hanging on the wall._ "Eventually, you will give in to your inner demon, and it will break you."_ He tilted his head back to look at me, his eyes filled with lust, but there seemed to be a sadness as well...but it might of just been a trick of the light._ "When that happens, I promise that I'll be there to pick up the pieces." _Smiling, he turned and began to walk up to the alter, but before he reached it, he disappeared in a flurry of white feathers._

_Shaking from his words, I opened the church doors and walked outside. It was a beautiful night, the air cool and crisp, but as I gazed up at the sky, what I saw made my blood feel like ice. A full moon, strangely tinted crimson loomed overhead. Muraki's moon. I walked as fast as I could to the closest bar, and downed at least four bottles of warm sake before everything became a blur. For the rest of the night, all I could hear were his words echoing in my head. _

_"I promise I'll be there to pick up the pieces."_

_Well, doctor, you may be there to pick up the pieces, but they'll never fit back together._

**_End_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well, what did you think? I'm really not good at writing angst, and it was short and I'm so critical of my work that I won't post it if I repeat a word to many times, and it really doesn't sound good when I read it back to myself...the list of self deprecation goes on... Review please, constrictive criticism is greatly appreciated! STOP SAYING AND SO MANY TIMES! Sorry if people were expecting a lemon,I wanted to put one in, but I really suck at writing them. If someone wants to help me write one, email me and we can collaborate!


End file.
